The new City of Bones
by clace4vr13
Summary: Clarssia Fairchild,shadowhunter,best friends with a mundane, and knows it. What happens when Jace mets this girl?
1. Seducing demons

Clary pulled on the cuff of her long -sleeved black t-shirt to hide the black ink marked runes. The line into Pandemonium was being held up by some blue haired boy who was carrying a 'rubber' knife. Clary knew he was a demon and that was her goal for tonight's hunt. Sadly, Simon went with her, making it harder for her. Finally the bouncer let the demon through and the line started again. Soon enough Clary and Simon were making their way toward the 'bar'. As Simon sat down Clary looked across the room to see the blue haired demon in the middle of the crowded dance floor. "I'm going to go dance, I'll meet up with you later." Clary yelled over the loud thumping music. And before Simon could answer, Clary was dancing her way through the sweaty crowd. When she finally reached her destination, she winked at the demon and motioned for him to come and follow her. Of course, the demon obligated and followed her to a storage room. After the demon closed the door behind him he strutted his way to Clary. "So, what did you want from me?" He asked her in a husky voice, trying to seduce her. Clary giggled and took the front of his shirt. "Whatever you want sweetie." She whispered as seductively she could get. With that the demon leaned in but Clary was already gone, standing right behind him and kicked his back so he fell to the ground with a loud 'THUMP'. She giggled as the demon stood in front of her, all red faced. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled in her face. Clary giggled again and ran her hand down her skinny jeans until she felt the hilt of her iron dagger. "Oh, that was for fun. Now do you have any last words before I slit your throat and rip your heart out of you slimly chest demon?" Clary asked as she took the dagger and held it up to his throat. "Shadowhunter." He hissed and ran for the door, but Clary beat him to it. "Good you know what I am. But I bet you don't know who I am." Clary whispered as the iron dagger kissed the boys throat. "Now again, any last words before I kill you?" She asked with a laugh and plunged the dagger into his throat a little farther. "VALETINE MOGENSTERN IS ALIVE!" He yelled to her. Clary winced and her eyes narrowed at her so called 'fathers' name. "The Morgenstern's are dead demon, except for two." She hissed and drew the dagger out and placed it in front of where is heart would be, if he had one. "Cl-"He started but she plunged the dagger into his chest before he could finish her name. He yelled out in pain and folded into a ball and disappeared. She turned around laughing until she saw three teenagers in front of her, mouths gapping. Her eyes narrowed at them and they seemed to knock out of it. "Who are you?" A girl with black her and ice blue eyes asked. "I could ask the same thing to you three." She told them, trying to avoid the topic of her name. "I'm Jace Wayland, that's Alec and Isabel Lightwood." A blond whispered to me, pointing to the other two teenagers in the room. "Clarissa Fairchild." She said just before her phone rang, echoing throughout the storage room. She fumbled in her pocket until she pulled out her phone. She looked at the caller ID, Mom. Her eyes rolled but she flipped the phone open and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked into the phone gazing up at the celling. "Clary where are you?" Her mother asked in a worrying tone. "Pandemonium, I'll be home in a few." She said, and with that ended the call and quickly texted Simon that she was already at her house. Then she quickly placed herself in front of a wall and withdrew her stele out of her pocket. She placed the stele to the wall and quickly drew a rune to open a portal. When the rune was finished she stood back and smiled. "See you later, Alec, Isabel, Jace." She yelled and hopped into the portal, closing her eyes and thinking of the outside of her apartment building.


	2. Java Jones and portals

Clary stared at the celling that had short cracks along it as she listened to Eric's crappy poetry. If only Simon let her get the coffee, then she could have escaped and sent him a text that her mom wanted her home, but that didn't happen. Yes, she could still do that but then he would want to walk her home, and she wasn't going home, she was going to cut some demons heart out. Her mind wandered off to the boy with the golden eyes that goes by Jace. He seemed to be on her mind 24/7 lately and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was so different from boys these days. He was just different from anyone really, blonde hair that was more like a halo than hair, odd golden eyes that seemed to fit him perfectly. Everything about him was different, all the way down to the way he stood, like he was comfortable in any way he stood, sat or laid. She had asked her mom about this, what it means when you're thinking about a person like that. Her mom didn't answer; telling her she didn't know what she meant and ignored the topic all day long. She sighed, it seemed like it was taking Simon forever to get two cups of coffee. It should be simple; she thought and looked at the carpet. "Is that your boyfriend?" A blonde asked as she looked at the boy, than to Clary. Clary was about to say she didn't know the boy but then, Jace leapt over the back of the couch and landed next to Clary. Her already wide eyes widened, they looked like saucers in the middle of her face. Jace laughed at her expression, and her wide eyes narrowed. He held his hands up in surrender and tried hard not to laugh at her expression. Obviously he didn't have his glamour on so Clary slapped him on his left forearm. Jace feigned hurt and laughed. He had a short-sleeve white shirt on with black jeans, the shirt showed of a majority of the black runes, some fading into a dark gray, shining in the florescent lights. She looked at all the speed runes on his arms, and the eye of the shadowhunter on the back of his left hand. He smiled at her when he saw her stare at his arms. "I know, I know, I'm buff aren't I?" He asked showing of his muscles. Clary had to admit, he was but she just scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Sure, whatever. Now why are you here Jace?" Clary whispered, and Jace got closer to her, not really needing to though. "Hmmmm, well I was gonna see if you wanted to go to my room in the institute and do some stuff but I should probably tell you I was sent here to tell you Hodge wants to meet you." He answered the first part loudly and the second part almost inaudibly. Simon was right behind them, staring at Jace and Jace knew but he ignores it. Simon hissed and Clary and Jace turn around to see a red faced Simon. Clay's eyes widened and she took Jaces hand and stood up. "I uhhh gotta go Simon I'll see you later or something. Bye!" And with that she started to head towards the exit. "Cool I am getting you into my bedroom!" Jace yelled, but no one heard him. When they were out Clary took her stele and drew a glamour rune to hide herself, Jace did the same as her but put his away when he was done. Clary was already halfway done with a portal rune when Jace finished a glamour rune. When she was finished with the rune she stepped back to admire her work, and took Jaces hand, ignoring the jolts of warmth that went through her body as she did so. "Where to?" She asked quietly. A smile gleamed on his face as he heard her voice. "New York's finest institute." He whispered back and they both jumped into the portal, thinking about the church that was New York's institute.


	3. MAGNUS! And kisses

When they landed on the squishy lawn of the institute, they were partially laying on top of each other, Jace's mouth was only centimeters away from hers, pursed into a thin line. All Clary wanted to do was put her mouth on his and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, that today was the last day she would ever see him. She squirmed under him and he was on his feet in an instant, holding out a hand to her and smiling. She took his hand in hers and felt the jolts of warmth again, this time noticing them instead of ignoring them. Jace kept his hand in hers and walked up to the church doors. Clary held her hand up to the door. "I Clarissa Fairchild ask permission by the angel into this holy place." When she finished nothing happened. Clary squinted at the doors and hissed. Jace decided to try with his name but was stopped by Clary. "Don't even try, Jace." She whispered and started banging her hands on the doors. "MAGNUS BANE UNLOCK THESE FRICKN DOORS RIGHT NOW OR BY THE ANGEL ILL CUT YOUR-"but before Clary could answer the doors swung open and Clary was swept up into a pair of arms. "Gees Clarissa don't be such a drama queen!" A man with sparkly black hair and rainbow highlights yelled. Clary rolled her eyes at her godfather and sprang out of his arms. He frowned at her slightly than noticed Jace. "OOOOOO! Little Clay's got her a boyfriend! Good news by the way Clary, I DO TOO! He lives here! You should totally meet him! Let's go now common!" With that Magnus pulled Clary who pulled Jace down the hallways to Alec's room. He didn't stop to knock and flung the door open. He stepped through and ran to Alec and hugged him. Alec hugged him back and kissed him on the mouth, fiercely and put his arms around Magnus's neck. "Well we know who the girl in the relationship is." Jace muttered under his breath and Clary giggled a little at Jace's remark and at her godfather's enthusiasm. Suddenly Magnus's shirt and pants were off and he was working on Alec's. "MAGNUS! I love you but I don't want to see that much of you ever again!" Clary yelled and Alec looked over at Jace and Clary, and flushed. Magnus tisked at Clary. "Clarissa! I thought I taught you better than to interrupt me! You're lucky I trained you instead of taking away your sight when you were younger!" He shouted, angry at his goddaughter. Clary had tears in her eyes, but she willed them not to fall onto her already red cheeks. Magnus saw them bowed his head and held out his arms, waiting for her to go into them. But Clary didn't, all she did was stare at her shoes and try not to look at her godfather. Magnus sighed and put his clothes back on and sat down on the floor next to where Clary was standing. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Clarissa." He whispered sweetly and almost fatherly. Clary hissed at him and looked at his catlike eyes. "My. Name. Isn't. Clarissa. Maggie." She smiled at her nickname for him, and Jace smiled seeing Clary smile. Magnus smiled but scowled a little at his hated nickname. "That's my girl, now I suggest you two leave unless you want to see even more of me, which I guess I don't mind." He told them and both their eyes got bigger and Jace and Clary scurried out of the room and up towards the library near the top of the institute. Clary was reminded of how many times she hid out at Magnus's, or when she needed comfort she went there. He was her gay best friend in some sorts. Jace took Clary's hand and stopped in front of a wooden door that leads to Jace's room. He gently pushed Clary up against it and leaned in to kiss her, his mouth sweet, like honey. At first it was simple and sweet, than the kiss got hotter and hotter to the point that they only broke apart for breathing. What seemed like years for the two was only an hour when Magnus came upstairs to find the two making out in the hallway. He decided to let it slide and call Jocelyn and tell her that Clary was spending the night at his place to get her 'sight taking away'.


	4. Caught at a party

"Why is she getting her sight taken away? Didn't she get it taken away last month?" Jocelyn argued into the phone as Magnus tried to explain it to her. "No, well maybe. It's just that-"Before Magnus could finish there was a loud moan coming from the door he was leaning on. "What was that Magnus?" Jocelyn asked frantically. "What was what Jocelyn? I think you're hearing things." Magnus lied into the phone, lightly tapping on the door, and reached toward the handle. "Magnus I'm coming over right now." Jocelyn hissed into the phone, about to reach for the end call button but Magnus stopped her. "Ok, I'm having a party! Clarissa's asleep in a bedroom." He said to quickly, as if it was made of on the top of his head. "I don't care right now Magnus, I'm coming over, so is Luke just in case." She said and hung the phone up. Magnus sighed and opened the door. When he walked in he saw Jace and Clary making out on the neatly made bed. "Clarissa, we need to get a party set up at my house ASAP, you're mother and Luke are going to be there soon." He told her, pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking of Alec. Clary groaned and ignored him, hoping he would leave. "Clarissa Adele Fairchild Mo-"Before he could finish Clary shrieked and jumped of the bed. "Don't. Say. That. Name. Magnus Bane." She hissed and held her hand out to Jace, who was making his way towards them. Clary read Magnus's face and smiled. "If I have to go, Jace is going." She told him and walked out, with Magnus following, but stopping to get his boyfriend. "Wait. If I come Izzy comes." Alec stood his ground as he said this. Magnus sighed and motioned for him to get his sister. A few seconds later the groups were off into a portal, landing softly on the carpet on Magnus's living room floor. Clary smiled when she saw the small white cat stalking off. "CHAIRMEN!" She yelled with enthusiasm. The cat strode away faster at Clay's voice. She sighed and took Jace's hand again, playing with his fingers slightly. Magnus stood up and started snapping his fingers, making things appear in places. Soon he started making people appear, and he gave them some kind of alcohol to make them drunk. Soon everyone, even Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus and Isabelle were dancing. Jace had about 7 cups of beer, and Clary had about 4 cups of beer. They were yelling at each other drunk. They were both singing to the song that was playing, as Clary started to sober up a bit. Jace was just acting; he wasn't drunk, and wasn't really planning on being drunk. Clary danced away, and bumped into Magnus. "HI MAGGIE!" She yelled in his ear, earning a scowl from him and Alec. "Oh lighten up a bit Maggie; you hosted this party for a reason right?" Clary asked quietly, she was finally sober enough to move and talk without slurring or stumbling. Magnus handed her a piece of mint gum to cover up the smell of alcohol and turned her toward the front door. Jocelyn and Luke had just entered and were looking at Clary as she moved her jaw up and down silently. Jace walked over and took her hand and spun her, to the fast pounding music. She giggled inwardly and looked at his eyes, which were only an inch in front of hers, their mouths brushed against each other lightly, than a little more forcefully, Clary forgetting about her mother and Luke, who were now moving toward her. When Luke and Jocelyn reached Clary, Luke put his arms around her waist lightly and pulled her away. Clary gave a gasp in surprise and tried to fight her way out of Luke's arms. "Luke let me down!" Clary yelled to the man holding her. "No Clary." He told her quietly. "Let me down Luke!" She tried again, but only got the same response. "Lucian let me down!" She tried, and got a short pause, than the same response. "Goddammit Lucian let me down or in the name of the angel I'll cut your throat and you're pack won't be able to help you." She hissed loudly, and the arms where gone, and she raced away, running her hand to the hilt of a seraph blade and pulled it out. "_Michael_." She whispered and it shot up like the sun. Luke was in front of her and she hissed. "I may love you Luke but if you try to pick me up without my permission right now I'll pierce you're heart." Luke sighed and held up his hands in surrender. Jocelyn ran up and looked at Clary and the seraph blade. Her eyes went to Clary's short sleeve shirt, showing off the Runes. Jocelyn gasped and her eyes narrowed. Clary sighed and put the seraph blade back. Clary looked at her mother and turned around, to find Jace behind her. She smiled at him took one of his hands, feeling the pulses of heat. She felt the blood pump through his veins. It felt like time had frozen and they were in their own world, staring at each other. Then there were 3 pairs of hands on her shoulders, pulling her backward. She turned fast, and pushed on Magnus's chest, and the one pair of hands disappeared. She moved swiftly away from the others and flipped of the ground, landing in a crouch 5 feet away from where she was. She growled lightly and flipped her hair, which was now all in her face. Alec ran over to Magnus and Izzy ran over to Jace, who was standing next to Clary. The other guests seem to hurry out the door, trying to avoid the fight. "Clarissa Adele, stop fighting, you're outnumbered." Her mother told her, ignoring the dagger glare she shot her. "I am not fighting; I was touched when I didn't want to be. And I'm not outnumbered, your and ex—shadowhunter mother, unlike me, Jace and Isabelle." She told her mother and stood up straight, and looked to Jace and Isabelle, who were right beside her. "Clary, your mothers worried about you that's all." Luke whispered and stepped forward. Clary shook her head and stepped forward, and stood up on her tip toes, she barley reached his nose now. "I am legally allowed to be here by the name of the Clave. She shouldn't worry; I was here with 3 other shadowhunters and a warlock." She told Luke and spun around, taking her stele of her weapons belt and walked to the wall, Jace followed her and took her left hand. She looked back and smiled. "I'll be with Jace if you need me." She whispered and pressed the hot tip of the stele to the wall of Magnus's living room.


	5. Whats a Mundane?

**Thank you for all the reviews, and thanks for the corrections. If you do a correction, please try to stay nice because I'm still trying to get used to this. I do my stories through Windows, so that's what's with the paragraphs. I will try my best to remember EVERYTHING you guys tell me. And if you want me to do something, I'd be more than happy to put it in, and give you credit. DISCLAIMER TIME! I do not own The Mortal Instruments books, characters or plot; they all belong to Cassandra Clare. Now to the next chapter!**

Jocelyn watched as her daughter and Jace disappeared with the portal. She spun around and stomped towards Magnus. "What the hell Magnus? You are supposed to watch Clary, and now she's off with some boy?" Jocelyn growled.

"Sorry Jocelyn but Clarissa deserves a life on her own free will, not directed by you, me or Luke. She can protect herself, she's like you." And with that, Magnus walked off to some unknown room in his apartment. Alec hurried after him, going to follow him.

Luke sighed and put his hand on Jocelyn's shoulder. "Magnus is right Jocelyn." He whispered, and Jocelyn turned to look at him, then took his hand of her shoulder and sprinted toward the door, and flung it open, not wanting to talk. Luke followed her, running right behind her.

Simon walked on the sidewalk around central park when he heard laughing. He thought it was his imagination that it sounded like Clary until he heard it again. His feet pounded on the sidewalk, the laughing got louder, and he started to hear a lower laugh along with the high one. Finally he got to where he heard the laughter and saw Clary and the boy he saw her with at Java Jones a while ago. His eyes narrowed at him and he and Clary looked up. Clary squinted at first and then muttered something unintelligent. The boy stared at him with disgust, and laughed almost silently.

"So this is your friend. He's a mundane for the angels' sake Clary." The boy laughed, holding his side for dramatic affects. She scoffed and backslapped his head. He feigned hurt, then laughed some more.

"What's up Simon?" Clary asked as if they were nothing going on.

"What's a mundane?" He asked her and the boy psshed. **(Is that a word? Whatever if it isn't it is now!) **

"You don't even know what you are? Well makes sense because we aren't really supposed to tell you." The boy told him and looked to Clary, whose eyes glazed over for a moment.

"W-w-what? Oh yeah totally." She told him as her eyes unglazed. A grin appeared on the boy's face, making Clary's eyes glaze with daze and desire.

"Do you think I'm hot?" He asked her with a smile. Clary shook the daze out of her head and looked at the boy.

"Hmmm, sure." She answered and took his hand. The boy smiled and looked toward Simon, who was staring at them, his mouth gapping open. He always thought Clary would fall in love with him, and they'd live happily ever after. "You probably should go mundane." The boy told him, disgust was dripping from his words. Simon turned around and ran, ran and ran until he bumped into something, or someone. When he looked to see what he bumped into, he saw beautiful black eyes, curtained by long black hair. "Sorry." He told the woman and started to walk away, but was stopped by the girl.

"Wait! Do you want to come to my place?" She asked, almost politely. Simon looked at her, and then nodded slowly, and hesitantly. She smiled and held out her hand, which he took. "Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood."

"Simon Lewis." He told her and let her lead the way to her place.


	6. Brefeast and signtaures

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTURMENTS, EVEN IF I WANT TO SOOOOOO BADLY.**

She woke up the way she had fallen asleep the night before, sprawled across his chest, her head on his shoulder. She yawned and sat up, waking up the boy under her. The boy sat up, and the girl leaned against him, her red hair hanging in her face. He brushed his fingers against her cheek and kissed it gently. "'Morning." She whispered as he kissed her collar bone.

"Mor-"He started but was cut off by.

"LEFT RIGHT LEFT, LEFT RIGHT LEFT, LEFT, LEFT, LEFT RIGHT- OW SIMON STOP STEPPING ON MY TOES!" Clary and Jace both raised an eyebrow and leapt out of bed, to see what was going on outside. When they found out what was happening, they both fell to the floor laughing. In front of them were Magnus, Alec and Simon, doing a military sort of thing to Isabelle, who was shouting orders.

"Maggie." Pant. "What." Pant. "Are you doing?" Clary asked him, who was wearing sparkling camouflage and had his rainbow highlighted hair down.

"I and my fellow soldiers are getting rid of something before it will become something fatal, Isabelle's cooking." He answered seriously, and the 3 were off to the kitchen, getting rid of Izzy's cooking. Clary thought about how hungry she was now, and started thinking about food.

"Hey I'm hungry, do you want to go to Taki's?" Clary asked Jace, who nodded a 'yes'. Suddenly, everyone came out of the kitchen, and looked at them.

"We're going to Taki's too." They all said, even Simon. Clary and Jace sighed, and started to head out the door, 4 other people on their heels.

**At Taki's**

Everyone sat down at the booth, sitting by their partners. **(Jace by Clary, Magnus by Alec and Isabelle by Simon.)** Jace had his arm around Clary's waist, keeping her close. Magnus stared at them, with a lazy smile on his face. "What are you smiling at Magnus?" His boyfriend asked him.

"At those two." Was his reply, as he watched Jace leave butterfly kissed along her neck. Clary let out a small moan when he started nibbling on her ear, and whispering air into it.

"How do you guys know each other anyway?" Alec asked, and Clary looked to him, and moaned when Jace put a hand on her thigh.

"Didn't you tell him Maggie? I thought you tell everyone when you get a chance about me." Clary whispered, or barley because she was gasping for air on what Jace was doing.

"I don't tell everyone when I get a chance. I am saving a special time, like let's say your wedding to Blondie to tell everyone how I know you, because I will be the one walking you down that aisle missy. Well unless Luke marries Jocelyn first, but I will still walk you down the aisle, even if I'm not your father." He answered and took Alec's hand, which was resting on Magnus's leg.

Everyone except for Clary raised an eyebrow to what Magnus just said.

"Are you Clary's father?" Simon asked, and Clary and Magnus bursted out laughing.

"Oh no I'm not Clarissa's father, not really blood related either, just a close friend." He told him laughing his head off, and many people turned to see what was going on. Clary was giggling and giggling, but not at Magnus but at Jace, who had his hands on her leg, tracing his name lightly.

"Does anyone have a pen?" Jace asked, and about 7 girls came up and shoved a pen in his direction. "Uhhhh thanks." He said as he took a random one out and took the cap off, setting the cap lightly on the table. He set the tip of the pen to a un-runed part of her leg and applied a little bit of pressure and started to sign his name in delicate cursive. Clary giggled, and threw her head back, which made everyone laugh. When Jace was done, he looked at his artwork. "Perfect, now if you ever forget who your boyfriend is, you can look at your leg." He told her and lightly put his right index finger on the tip of her nose.

"Like I could ever forget you, ahh crap." She muttered the last part, staring at the front door. Everyone looked at the door to see…

**Who do you think is at the door of Taki's?  
Are Simon and Izzy in a relationship?  
Do you ever think I will answer these questions? **


	7. A sleeping Clary and screaming

**HI! You know the questions I asked in the last chapter? Well if you read this chapter, you'll get the answers. Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series, Characters or Plot. That all belongs to Cassandra Clare. **

In the doorway stood Jocelyn, Luke and someone she didn't recognize. The person she didn't recognize had soft blue eyes and black hair. She sort of reminded Clary of Alec and Isabelle put together. Clary stared at the women, until she, Luke and Jocelyn started to walk away from the door, and what Clary thought was toward there table. She tried to stay calm, but with every step they took, the more panic Clary was. Clary's breath was ragged and in shallow breathed when the 3 people took a seat, halfway across the room. Clary let out a sigh of relief thanking the angel that her mother and Luke didn't look this way. "Are you ok Clary?" Jace asked in her ear, sending shivers done her spine. He slid the arm around her waist to her shoulders, and rubbed the bare skin of her forearms. Clary looked across the table to Simon and Isabelle, who were making out in the corner of the booth. Magnus had his long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows and had his arm around Alec, who was resting his head on Magnus's shoulder. In the small group they had made in what seemed like an hour, but was only really a week, there was love. A love of two shadowhunters, the easiest relationship to accept. A love of a shadowhunter and a warlock, the 2nd easiest to accept. And love of a shadowhunter and a mundane, the hardest to accept, and to get in.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just in shock." She answered and let her head drop onto his shoulder, almost matching the picture of Alec and Magnus. Clary felt her eyelids start to drop from the amount of sleep she got (which was barley any.) and soon she felt her conciseness slowly fading like a person as you get farther and farther away.

**1 hour later. **

Clary was still asleep on Jace's shoulder when the rest of them finished eating. They were debating on whether to let her sleep or to wake her up. "I think we should wake her up." Alec said, and Isabelle and Simon agreed.

"I don't, have you three seen her when she gets woken up, not a pretty sight." Magnus told them and Jace nodded, not wanting to wake her. 5 minutes later they decided to carry her out of the restraunt. Jace had her in his arms when they were out the door he smiled.

"Awesome, I didn't even marry her and yet I get to carry her over the threshold." He laughed at his own joke. Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes, putting his arm around Alec's shoulder and kissing his cheek. Simon decided to take a move and gently wrap his arm around Isabelle's waist. Isabelle smiled a bit and leaned against him a little, her back placed lightly on his chest. People looked at them and smiled, they heard some of the whispers. Some of them were 'how cute' or 'awwww that's the couple I'd want to be in', and most of them were directed to Jace and Clary, who was still asleep in his arms. And others whispered about jealousy. 'I wish that was me', were some and some others were, 'I bet the relationship is a pity relationship.' Jace scoffed at some of them and laughed at others. When one was about him and Clary that was bad, he would glare at the person who said it and mouth 'watch out.' The group was strolling along central park when Clary was starting to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw golden eyes, shining with pride. The owner of the golden eyes was talking to someone, and laughing at whatever that person said. Clary tried to move, but was stopped by arms tighten around her. The golden eyed boy looked down and grinned.

"Wow, looks like sleepyheads up." He whispered, kissed her forehead and set her down on her feet. She stumbled a little bit and caught Jace's hand, falling down to the ground. Magnus chuckled at the sight and nudged Alec, who looked to see Clary and Jace tangled together on the grass. Everyone started laughing, until Clary started screaming and pointing to Magnus. No one knew what she meant, until she screamed louder. "TURN AROUND!" She screamed and they all turned around to see…

**Cliffy!  
Ok I need 4 ideas for the next chapter before I put it up because I'm running out of ideas. **

**So please review some ideas and stuff.**

**Who do you think is behind Magnus? Why do you think Clary's so freaked out? Do you think my story is good? Do you want even more chapters? **

**Please answer all of these Q'S.**


	8. Fights and make out sessions

**NEW CHAPTER! DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Character, etc.…..**

Everyone stared at the two people who were looking at Clary with hatred. Clary looked into the coal black eyes of her father and her brother, who were both holding weapons. Clary untangled herself from Jace and whipped out an iron dagger. She forced the tip at her brother's throat, and let it sit there. "Iron repels demon boy." She hissed to him and let the tip kiss his throat, and he hissed out in pain a little. Her father laughed along with her brother, and she let the dagger go in farther, but he didn't say or do anything.

"Oh my dear Clarissa, who taught you to be a shadowhunter? From the last I hear your mother was an ex-shadowhunter and she left me so you wouldn't know the tortures of the life of a shadowhunter." Her father said coldly, never making eye contact with anybody, but somehow boring his eyes into another's. Jace shot up and cut a seraph blade from his weapon belt and whispering its name. Glamour was shielding anybody else from seeing this fight, or they might get frightened and call the police. The blade shot up as he finished the name and he took his place next to Clary. Suddenly, Isabelle had her whip unraveled from her wrist and Alec had a bow and arrow, Magnus's fingers sparked blues and greens. Everyone, except Simon was prepared for a battle, which made Jonathon and Valentine laugh. Clary narrowed her eyes at Valentine and spoke.

"We are only prepared to win this battle Valentine." She spat at him, motioning Jace to guard Valentine. Jace put the tip of the seraph blade to Valentines chest and kept it there with a steady hand. Valentine let out a fake surprised gasp at Clary.

"You will address me as I am Clarissa." He hissed at her, not showing anywhere near fatherly. Clary's mouth twitched into a smile and her eyes narrowed.

"Ok, than I will address you as a murder, who killed my grandparents, tried to make Lucian kill himself and created a monster out of your own son." She said smiling brightly and proudly. Valentine growled at her loudly, and all hell broke loose. Jace plunged the seraph blade into Valentines chest, who gasped and crumpled onto the floor. Clary, with help from Magnus, Alec and Isabelle killed Jonathon and shredded him into pieces. They all looked down at what they did and cheered. Simon just stared at what to everyone else was nothing, as they shed their glamour. When Isabelle had her glamour off, Simon hugged her and congratulated her. Jace and Clary kissed passionately and Alec and Magnus had a Make-out session in the middle of central park. People stared, especially at Clary and Jace, who got jealous stare from both guys and girls. Most of the people were staring for the fact that they were Clary, Alec and Isabelle were in their pajamas. And the others were watching them embrace or kiss. A group started to form around them, but none of them seemed to notice. Clary and Jace started to make out well Alec and Magnus were getting more and more heated. Simon occasionally pecked Isabelle on the lips, cheek, forehead or any other part of her face. Not 2 minutes later they had almost everyone in central park looking at them. Magnus snapped his fingers and he and Alec were gone. Simon and Isabelle started to walk back to the institute after Magnus and Alec left. Jace and Clary were wrapped up in their own little world to notice, Jace's mouth moved from her mouth to her ear to her neck. When his mouth was at her ear, he whispered air into it, making her shiver with delight. Clary's breath was hard and uneven, she was basically panting, when she heard her name being snapped by a familiar voice. She sighed and turned around and looked into green eyes like hers. Her mother stood before her, and the women from Taki's to her right. Jace looked at his feet sheepishly and had his hand behind his back. Clary held her gaze with her mother as she ranted on and on.

"..And you're not allowed to see Jace anymore." Her mother finished and Clary blew up, but first she put her glamour on just in case.

"WHAT! That is so unfair! I just did something so heroic and you punish me? I killed the man who made your first born a demon, killed your parents and tried to make Luke kill himself! I killed your demon son and you say I can't see someone again? That is so unfair..." Clary yelled on and on until her mouth was suddenly occupied with something else. Her eyes widened as she looked into golden ones, but soon enough she relaxed into him, kissing him hard. He pulled away after a minute and looked her hard in the eyes.

"No need to yell." He whispered, kissing her nose. She hugged him to herself and looked at her mother, who was of course shooting daggers at Jace. The women Clary didn't recognize stepped forward and looked Jace in the eye. She put a hand on his shoulder and nodded. Jocelyn look fierce, she wanted Maryse to agree with her, not to disagree with her. But you can't interfere with young love. She walked forward and kissed Clary's forehead, giving her approval, and walk away, looking for Luke. Maryse left to go back to the institute, and Clary and Jace left to go kill some demons.

**Hey there's no cliffhanger this time!**

**So, what should Jace and Clary do next chapter? REVIEW IDEAS PLEASE!**


	9. Kicking and Jail?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instruments, even if I sooooo want to! Please read Love and Hate walk a very thin line by a VERY good fan that goes by the name ..0694 it is her first fanfic so give her some credit please!**

Clary and Jace wound up at Pandemonium for demon hunting. Clary lined him in by what she usually does. Jace met Clary and the demon in the supply closet, and killed him easily. They walked out of the supply closet laughing. "Want to dance?" He asked her, her eyes widened at the word 'dance.'

"I don't think you want to dance with me Jace." She yelled over the louder than usual music. Jace shook his head and started to dance beside her, earning awkward glances from some people. Clary laughed and rolled her eyes at Jace, he was such a goofball, she thought and started dancing with him. They were laughing at the glares they got and danced next to each other, not really facing each other.

"This is the funniest night ever!" Jace yelled over the music and turned toward Clary, who was laughing her butt off. She looked into his eyes, which had tears in them, and tears were rolling down his cheeks from his laughter. Clary smiled devilishly and sauntered away, Jace looked at her as she walked away, but made no move to follow. This wasn't a good choice because when Clary didn't come back, Jace started to worry and went out to look for her. Only to find Clary backed up into a corner by some guy Jace didn't recognize, his hands on her shoulders and his legs wrapped around hers. Jace felt a growl build in his chest and he put a hand on the guys shoulder. Jace towered over the guy. Jace was about 6'1 **(Made up height, I repeat made up height!) **and the gut was about 5'5. Clary looked into Jace's warm golden eyes and let out an audible sigh of relief. The guy turned around and looked up to see Jace's not so warm grin. The boy quivered back a little at Jace's intimating height.

"What are you doing with _my _girlfriend?" Jace asked with such a powerful voice the boy fell over and Clary leapt over him, but not succeeding without stumbling. Jace caught her before she could fall, which she silently thanked him for.

"So I ask you again, what are you doing with _my _girlfriend? He asked louder, and Clary was stunned, she didn't know they were boyfriend and girlfriend, they never really discussed it. Clary wrapped her arms around Jace's waist the best she could, which was about ¼ around his waist.

"N-n-nothing." The boy stuttered, getting up, but tripping and falling again. Jace was glaring at him and looked at Clary with a loving gaze.

"What was he doing with you Clary?" He asked lightly, not really in a question more as a demand. Clary sighed and looked to the boy, who had successfully stood up without tripping. She put her foot out and lightly tapped his ankle, sending him down to the floor.

"He tried to kiss me." She whispered, playing with the hem of her pajama shorts lightly. Jace hissed and looked to the boy who had stayed on the ground. Jace grinned evilly and kicked him so he wouldn't ever have children. The guy let out a loud gasp and screamed in pain, making Jace and Clary laugh. The boy looked up in pain as the two left laughing.

….

Alec looked over at Magnus, who was sleeping silently. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, to hear a shrill of a phone. Alec groaned and stood up, completely forgetting he was naked. He walked out of the room and into the living room where the phone sat. He picked up and clicked the green button. He put it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Alec? Uhhhh never mind. Well Jace and I might just be at a police station." She said quickly into the phone, and Alec dropped the phone, and the phone thumped to the ground. A minute later Magnus came out with a robe on and yawned.

"Alec? What's with all the noise out here, and why are you still naked?" Magnus asked, but got no response. He looked at Alec's out stretched head and the phone on the floor. He quickly picked up the phone to hear yelling.

"I can't believe you made me do that Jace! I think Alec fainted!" Clary yelled at Jace, which Magnus could hear Jace's loud laughter.

"Sorry, but you got to admit it was funny! I can't wait to see Alec again just to tell him it was a joke." Jace told her laughing. Clary sighed and Magnus heard a soft click of the line disconnecting. Magnus sighed, dropped the phone onto the couch and dragged Alec back to bed.

**So what did you think? What sort of crazy stuff should the gang do next time? Please review! We all know Jace would want you too. Ok so maybe he wouldn't…. **


	10. Meeting Magnus and Fathers

**MUST READ! Ok, people I know I'm going to fast, but that's kind of how my mind processes things. This chapter will be all about the things I skipped over, like Jace finding out about Valentine being Clary father, some of Clary's lessons, and how Magnus met Clary (which you all know, but it has a twist). I'm sorry to everyone who has been looking every night for a new chapter, and then becoming disappointed because there was none. My grandma is in the hospital, she either has a blood clot or pneumonia. We don't know, and to top it all off she had breast cancer. We knew she had breast cancer for a little over 6 months now. So if you guys don't see anything, it will be because of a family emergency, not because I was lazy and didn't do it. My finals for 6****th**** grade are coming about next Tuesday, to maybe not any new chapters a day or two before that, but I don't know. Sorry this is a LONG memo thing. Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. **

Jace stared at Clary as they strolled around town, never being seen thanks to their glamour. A question popped into Jace's head and he turned his head to Clary, who was laughing at whatever he said just a moment ago. "Hey Clary, can I ask you 2 questions?" He asked, hoping his joke would mellow her out to answer.

Clary looked at him strangely. "Why 2?" She asked, taking his hand in hers, and swinging it in between the couple. Jace laughed a little.

"Because, I asked you a question by asking if I could ask you a question, and I still need to ask you a question. So there for 2 questions." He replied and swung his arm around her shoulders lazily. She laughed and rolled her eyes gently.

"Ok, ok I get it. So what's the question?" She asked leaning into him slightly as they passed some random shop, and turned a corner. He sighed and tried to keep his body from going into shakes from how nervous he was about asking this.

"Whoisyourfather?" He asked quickly, and Clary barley caught the gist of him asking who her father is. She tensed all over, and almost stopped walking. Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched, her nails digging into her palm.

"Why do you ask?" She whispered, trying not to go and break down a skyscraper. Jace noticed how tense she was and helped her relax by pushing his body to hers lightly.

"No reason, it was on my mind." He answered smoothly, not one but lying. Clary sighed and looked into his eyes, and paused for a moment before replying.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked almost not even asking, more like mouthing. He nodded slightly and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"I wouldn't even care if your father was Hodge Clary, I just want to know." He told her as she looked to her feet, shifting her weight slightly. Clary sighed again, and stared at a wall.

"Ok well, I hope you won't go cutting my head off for who my father is. My father is Valentine Morgenstern. Sadly I was and accidental experiment and have extra Angel blood in me, that's what makes me be able to create new runes. You do too, you're not really a Wayland either, and you're a Herondale. You know what; you seemed like one when I met you, the same blonde hair. Magnus told me this, you're just like me in this experiment, except you weren't accidental, your mother was given food with Angel blood made into powder mixed in, like mine well she was pregnant with you, but Valentine knew she was pregnant. My mother left when she thought he had died in a house fire with her first born, fleeing Idris with me. Luke found us some time later, and my mom lied about who J.C was, he was my brother, but she said he was my father." She whispered and Jace stared down at her, and gently took her chin and turned her head toward his. He smiled and bent down and brushed his lips lightly against hers, and rested his forehead. A cocky grin was spreading across his face as they stood there for hours, never dropping there gaze.

…..

Clary grunted as she threw the knife into the dummy's heart. She was a frustrated little 6 year old, getting training from a warlock. She had asked all about who she was, and what she did. She was getting training at a very young age for most shadowhunters, but she didn't care. Magnus watched as she picked up the bow and arrow and gently put the arrow into the bow and pulling the string back with her index finger and thumb to her cheek and released. She huffed when she hit right above her target. Magnus sighed as Clary moved onto other weapons, succeeding at some and not at others. She looked at Magnus when she finished weapons, a big smile on her face. "Hand to hand time!" She yelled and got into a position. Magnus sighed; this is what he hated about training, the hand to hand. Clary kicked his ankle and threw punched left to right, hitting his knee and below. She was probably up to his knee, short for a 6 year old but she threw good punches. An hour later Clary was asleep on the couch as her mother came and picked her up. She didn't like missing the appointments she set up, but Magnus said she couldn't be there. Clary stirred a little when her mother picked her up, but didn't wake up. Jocelyn paid Magnus and quickly left.

….

Jocelyn and Luke hurried through the streets, and in Jocelyn's arms was a small blanket the held a sleeping 2 year old Clary. Clary kept on seeing the small faeires in the park, and pointed them out to her mother, who got worried and decided to visit the high warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus Bane. They hurried to the doorstep of a small warehouse. Luke pressed his finger to the doorbell, earning a loud ringing noise. A minute later a 19 year old boy with black hair with rainbow highlights spiked up. He had on a normal pair of jeans on and a robe over it. He looked toward the 2 and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you 2 here?" He asked, as he stared at the 2 strangers in front of him.

"We want her sight taken away, please help us, we will pay whatever you make us." Jocelyn whispered as she shifted Clary into her right arm. Magnus looked at the hopeful face on the women's face in front of him and sighed, he had to do this. He nodded and walked through the doorway, Luke and Jocelyn followed. Clary was starting to awake, and was staring at her surroundings with curious vivid green eyes. Magnus looked back to see big green eyes of the child Jocelyn was holding looking into his yellow green cat ones.

"She has Angel blood." He whispered to himself, and he knew he couldn't take what this little girl was away from her. He would teach her rather than take away. He knew he couldn't do what Jocelyn had intended him to do, and he planned on going through with his plan.

**End of the chapter! 8(**


	11. Thoughts on Valentine and pranks

**Thank you for all the reviews, it really does mean a lot to me, this one is my first story, and I really don't like it, but you guys do so I keep them up. I am really shy, so it takes about an hour for me to get the courage to put these up, but I do finally get them up, Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments, Cassandra Clare does. My friend made up this idea, so give credit to my friend, Christina **

They were all laughing. Except for him, who was holding up a missing sign, his eyes dark. Magnus was laughing the hardest, because this was his idea. Clary was barley laughing, because she was against it. Simon was howling with laughter, probably because he hated Jace. Alec was laughing along with Magnus, holding his side. Isabelle was leaning against the doorway giggling like a school girl. Jace was scowling, and staring at Magnus, thinking of ways how to kill the warlock. Clary put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him, and he ignored it. He still didn't believe Clary let them do this, but he guessed she didn't, but by the way she was giggling lightly, she had some part in it. The poster was perfectly intact, now lying on the floor. It read:  
Missing, one stunningly attractive teenage boy. Answers to 'Goldilocks' (Magnus), 'Golden boy' (Alec), 'idoit' (Simon), 'Jay' (Isabelle) or 'Jacey' (Clary).  
Reward: Nothing  
if seen please call 651-444-8369 **(Fake number) **and tell either, Clarissa Fairchild, Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane or Simon Lewis.  
Jace looked at his friends, then to his girlfriend, and sighed. It was a harmless prank, until he goes out and gets called names. But it didn't have a picture on the flyer, which he was thankful for. Clary was laughing louder now, and Jace got an idea.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" He asked, and Clary's eyes got big as he put his arms around her waist and started pulling her off the ground, and over his shoulder. She pounded on his back as he left Magnus's apartment, where they all were. Clary screamed for him to put her down, but Jace drowned her out by humming loudly. Jace walked down the stairs like this, humming loudly well his girlfriend hit his back several times. When he was out of the apartment complex, he set her down and looked her in the eyes, and laughed. She scrunched her nose up and stuck her tongue out, which made him laugh even more. She stalked past him and walked right out the door and around New York until she looked at a street she looked back and saw Jace running to catch up. He finally got to her and looked into her eyes, his eyes big and had fear in them.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line." He whispered, and kissed her. Her lips responded quickly. Her lips moved against his in ways that shouldn't exist, and her hands matted in his short locks. He had his hands underneath her legs, which he was holding gently. They heard people screaming no PDA (Public display of affection) and others aww'ing. Jace started walking, moving without keeping his eyes of hers, which were closed. They walked all the way to the institute, which was about 5 blocks away from where they stood before. Jace opened the door to the institute and walked all the way to his room with only breaking apart to breath. He opened the door to his room and set her down on the bed, and started to finish what they had started.

…

It seemed like everyone was in a couple, so why shouldn't Jocelyn and Luke not be in one? That was the question Jocelyn kept on asking herself. Even her own daughter found her love, and in a week of knowing him. Jocelyn had known Luke all of her life, when they grew up in Idris, she only noticed him until Valentine came along. He crushed her world, but at the time he lit it up. He was a monster, but she thought he was a hero. He was evil, be she thought he was sweet. He made her life revolve around him; well it really revolved around Luke. She made so many mistakes with Valentine; the first was falling for him. She thought she loved him, but it was really hatred, but she did think it was that when she was younger. She slumped down on her bed in Luke's house and put her head in her hands. She didn't notice when she was younger that Luke was interested in her, probably because she was wrapped up with a monster. She figured out her feelings when he asked to marry her so many years ago, but she declined because she thought he was only doing it because he felt pity for her. What she didn't know is that he meant the proposal with love, not pity. He even looked for her for two years, and still she thought he was only coming for support, not for love. She should just let it be and let him love someone else, but she couldn't. She imagined him kissing her in so many scenarios and so many ways she thought her only feeling was lust. She had asked Luke to accompany her anywhere she went when he could, and he accepted because he wanted too. She had wished her firstborn was Luke's and hers baby, it would be beautiful, they wouldn't have to worry about anything but there family. She wanted her baby boy to be as sweet as an angel, not a demon child. Valentine was the worst thing that happened to her life, and Luke was the best. She couldn't help but think that Valentine made his way into her life for a reason, but she knew that reason was a bad one. Luke had held her heart when she thought Valentine had. Well she held Luke's; she thought she was holding Valentines. She thought when she married Valentine that she was in love, and love was how it felt when she was around him. Maybe it was then, but now it wasn't. Jocelyn stood up and walked out of the room, and went to go look for Luke.

**End of chapter.**

**Review please!**


	12. The end!

**Hey, well chapter 11 was the last chapter of this story; I thought it wrapped up nicely with all the drama. Please review this story, tell it to your friends or whatever. Oh and I was thinking of creating a role playing forum for The Mortal Instrument's, what do you guys think?.**


End file.
